


One Day

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Ella never saw herself as the mothering type...until she met Henry.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> queenofglassbeliever prompted: Mini prompt: First time Ella and Henry talked about their future together. Like if they want a kid for example. :)

The resistance wasn’t just about fighting, it was about proving that Tiana would be a good queen to the kingdom. Every so often, when the camp was safely protected and there was no chance of having to fight a battle that day, Henry, Ella, Tiana and Regina would head to the local village to deliver food and blankets to those in need, along with toys to the kids. They’d give updates on their battle on taking back the kingdom, along with Tiana raising hope amongst the crowds.

That day, Henry and Ella were on toy duty. Armed with a sack apiece, they handed out the boats and swords that Hook had whittled from wood and the dolls one of their female soldiers had put together with twigs, straw and some spare paint. The looks on their faces made it all worth it, watching as they got to playing in the dirt. Ella was about to hand a doll to the smallest of the girls, who had dark curls and chocolate brown eyes much like Ella’s ow, when the little one pointed to the toy sword instead. She grinned and handed it to her.

“Never too young to be a warrior,” Ella said.

The girl beamed. “Gracias!” She exclaimed, before skipping off to chase some older boys that looked just like her, Ella assumed her brothers.

Ella continued to smile after her, feeling Henry’s presence right behind her. “God, these kids are so cute,” he said.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been around so many,” she admitted, not taking her eyes off the crowd of them. “Probably not since I was a little girl myself.”

“I think Storybrooke had a baby boom around the time my mom and grandfather defeated the Wicked Witch. Quite a lot to celebrate.”

Ella chuckled a bit. “You ever think about having one of them yourself?” She craned her neck to look back at him.

Henry cocked an eyebrow. “I mean…I have. I just wasn’t sure if you have.”

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted them before you. I lost my mom young and then had Tremaine, but now…” Ella trailed off with a shrug. She looked over at the little girl with the sword. “I know there’s no such thing as a perfect mother, but I think I could do it one day.”

“For the record, I think if there ever was such a thing,” Henry said, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’d be it.”

Ella grinned. “You’re a bit too good at this flirting thing.”

Henry kissed her cheek. “You’ve said that before.”

She giggled, before letting out a content sigh, leaning back into him. “So…a kid…one day?”

“Yeah…a kid, one day.”

That day was gonna come sooner than they expected, just a few months. And she’d be the best adventure they ever had.


End file.
